


Between Dusk and Dawn

by Yume_no_Tsubasa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Fluff, Healing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Royalty, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_no_Tsubasa/pseuds/Yume_no_Tsubasa
Summary: A flourishing kingdom ruled by a wise pair of brothers, adored by it's people and loved by the gods.In the capital just behind the palace walls is a treasure, to the Prince more precious than all gold and jewels together.Waiting to be summoned is a dancer adorned by presents of silk and gemstones with a pair of emerald colored eyes.The strings of fate are coming together, weaving the story of a love born under the morning star.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Orient AU!  
Inspired by Ritsus absolutely gorgeous Afternoon Tea card (please come home)
> 
> This is going to be a longer running thing and I'll try my best to update it regularly!  
Characters might be ooc but I hope you'll still enjoy it

The sound of music was flowing through the air, hallways and rooms bathed in the glow of candles as servants refilled the cups of happily chatting guests. Sitting among them was a young man in his teens, observing the other guests with a bored expression. Red eyes were wandering over the scene, meeting with a similar pair of red before getting caught by something else.

Entering the room was a small group of servants, nothing too unusual in these circles but one in particular attracted attention. Dark red, fluffy hair was laying against sun kissed skin but what was the most eye catching were those brilliant emerald colored eyes. Watching him the raven haired young man perked up when he stepped into the dance area, green eyes seemingly lighting up just before feet started carrying him over the ground. Spinning and jumping effortlessly to entertain the guest the young man seemingly glowed in the warm light. It wasn't until the deep night when most guests have retreated or were drunk that he rested against a wall, taking deep breaths and skin shining with sweat.

When he looked up his eyes met with ruby ones of someone who looked his age but dressed in fine silk. "What is your name?" Surprised at the question it takes him a few seconds to answer. "Mao."

"Do you want to come to the palace with me?"

Opening his eyes and looking into brilliant green ones a gentle voice meets his ears. "Did you dream well your Highness?" Pouting at that formal title the young man reaches up to rest his fingers against warm cheeks. "I told you to call me by my name Mao."

Blushing softly at the gentle touch Mao lightly places his hand over his prince's, feeling the softness and warmth of his skin under his fingertips. Looking around to make sure no one is around his gentle voice resounds. "You know I can't just casually do that, Ritsu." Humming satisfied Ritsu sits up, head lifting from Mao's lap and silk rustling with his movements as he starts to stretch. Turning around to face the other he reaches to lift his chin. "You are special, don't forget that. If you weren't I wouldn't have taken you with me back then."

Heart beating loudly in his chest Mao can't help himself lower his eyes shyly at his praises. When he meets Ritsu's eyes again and gets asked to dance for him he smiles at the gentleness in his voice. Getting up the rustling of fabrics and soft clinking of jewelry along with soft steps fill their ears. Taking a calming breath Mao starts moving, nothing of his shyness from before left as he jumps and twirls. Gemstones and gold reflect the light of the setting sun in brilliant colors and his garments flutter in the gentle breeze. Taking in the dancing form illuminated by the warm light Ritsu happily welcomes him in his lap once the dance has ended, fingers combing back strands of hair from his favorite dancers face. "How do you like your new clothes?"

Looking down at himself Mao takes in the fine cotton and silk that covers his chest and legs, decorated with ornamented trim and little embroidery details such as his favorite flowers. His wrists, neck and ankles are adorned by golden jewelry, glas and gemstones that sparkle brightly whenever light hits them, making them shine brightly whenever he moves. Smiling at his prince and resting a hand against his chest he speaks full of gratitude and fondness. "They are wonderful, thank you. Ritsu."

Warm hands find their resting place on Maos exposed waist, cheeks dusted with a rosy blush as up they start to caress him, the feeling more than familiar with how close he has gotten to the man who he calls his savior. As Ritsu fingers are just about to slide under the fabric they get interrupted by soft coughing. Jumping up Mao looks with red cheeks at the approaching guard, eyes on the ground and face red as he steps out of the way. Making a displeased noise Ritsu gets up, whispering softly into the red heads ear. "Come to my room tonight."

Gazing after him as Ritsu walks away Mao watches his back until he disappears from his sight, heart beating wildly in his chest. Hand clutched over it he can feel the redness of his cheeks and ears, retreating to prepare himself for the night ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the long hallways of the palace Ritsu's eyes glaced up at the lightened lanterns hanging from the walls, illuminating the marble floors with the warm glow of candles in places the natural light just can't reach.  
The setting sun casts long shadows of the gentle white stone pillars and made the walls glow in soft orange as he passed one door after another.  
Stepping into the study room he found on his desk papers stacked neatly on each other, corners fluttering the slightest bit from the breeze coming through the window.  
Looking through the rows of books lining the walls was his brother, turning to him with a smile that would charm anyone. Anyone besides him that is.  
"What did you call me for?" Crossing his arms Ritsu couldn't help himself pouting, after all he was called here even though he wanted to spent more time with his Mao.  
"My dear little brother, as much as I know you want to engulf yourself in the pleasure of leisure you still have duties to attent to." Ruby colored eyes just like his own starred back as Reis voice rang clear through the silence of the room.  
"I know that very well myself, but I believe I finished my work earlier this day. Though it seems that someone has placed more on my desk." Looking at the small scrolls laying just in front of the dark wooden chair the younger brother had to click his tongue at those, voice clearly displeased at newly added work.  
"Don't think wrong of me Ritsu, I just want you to look over those. After all you reached that age." Tension fills the air as soon as those words are spoken, crimson eyes burning in the shades of the sunset as unspoken thoughts are exchanged.  
"Rei..."

Soft steps and the clinking of jewelry echoed in the hallways as Mao made his way to his chamber. Passing the frontal palace garden he waved to the children playing at the fountain while the sun let the water appear in a shining gold.  
Walking further and further to the back of the palace complex he soon reaches the inner parts, those which are kept a mystery to the public.  
Entering through one of the big gates he greets the guards as he walks past. Stretching in front of him are the inner court and housing complexes of ministers, servants and the royal family themselves. He himself is heading for a very special part of the servant wing, walking through the shadows of trees and pillars he soon stands in front of another, ornamented, gate.  
Pushing open the doors he sets his foot into the royal harem. Those of special beauty and talent are collected here, living the luxurious life of "those loved by the gods of fortune", as the public titles them.  
Walking through the hallway with wall panels covered in golden artwork he finds himself in the common room. The place is littered with cushions of all colors and sizes, serving those living here as seats and beds, places to rest from the heat or activities.  
Branching off into five directions lay the individual chambers, Mao has heard that from above they form the shape of a flower. Finally reaching his own he unlocks the door, a array of colorful flowers and fabrics greet his eyes welcome.  
Falling into a pile of cushions and spreading his limps out on them he looks around, taking in the accessories and clothes his prince gifted him with a smile.  
Closing his eyes thinking about what he might like him to wear he fastly dozes off, thoughts of Ritsu filling his head and making his heart flutter in his chest.

As the setting sun finally descents behind the horizon and the lamps are lit to spent their gentle light Mao awakens. His mind leading him to the bath, the warm water steaming even in the lingering heat of the day. Undressing and sinking into it his mind drifts off as his fingers glide over the spots Ritsu usually touches, setting his skin on fire, making him burn up under his gaze.  
Shaking his head he cleans himself throughout before climbing out and dressing up in something more festive. After all being called over late in the day by one of the brothers was seen as something special, a display of affection and interest since both usually don't have much time for people that didn't catch their eye.  
Pulling out a finely worked wooden box Mao reveals the little porcelain bottle inside it, containing one of Ritsus favorite scents as he found out.  
Not knowing what his prince is up to this night he hesitates for a second as such things as this perfume are usually only applied for a certain event. Feeling his cheeks heat up he still dips his finger gently in, applying the scented oil to his neck and wrists in hopes of pleasing his prince.  
As he leaves a few of his friends call out to him, encouraging words and teasing whistles leaving him flustered as Ritsus affection for him is wide known amongs their ranks.

Hurrying he enters the quarters in which Ritsus family lives, a grand display of wealth and craftsmanship collected over decades of prosperous reign.  
This country, known as the one favored by the gods, stands in full bloom and the palace is like a manifestation of paradise on earth, at least most times. Walking quick and silent to not cause any trouble the red head soon stands in front of Ritsus chamber. Swallowing as his heart beats loudly he knocks before opening the door the slightest bit.  
Peaking inside the empty space he slowly opens the door further to slip inside, carefully placed steps bringing him to the bed where his hand glides over cool silk as he sits down at the edge. Emerald eyes taking in the details of the richly decorated and finely worked room which offers new details every time no matter how often he has been here.  
Walls painted with fine master pieces reflecting a beautiful garden were lined with dark hard wood furniture, ornamented with carvings of the most delicate appearance. Pottery of fine porcelain shines gently in the soft light flowing in through the light curtains, reflecting the warm yellow of the lanters outside.  
Arrangements of flowers, carefully picked and placed let Mao nearly forget that he indeed is inside the palace, a closed off room and not outside on one of the terracs.  
Curtains of finest silk, worked with embroidery and pearls seperate the area where one enters and rests from the slightly elevated actual sleeping area where Mao is currently waiting for Ritsu.  
Looking at the lamps, slowly swaying from one side to the other sleep wraps itself around him.  
If he were to rest just a little bit Ritsu would surely forgive him, right? Maybe he's using his prince's fondness of him right now but if he's well rested he can serve him better, at least that's his reasoning for the time being.  
Laying down on the smooth sheets he smiles at the hypnotic swaying of the lanterns, the melodic rustling of the leafs outside the windows and the gentle smell of lavender drifting through the air. Eyelids fluttering close Mao promises himself to give his all to make up for sleeping in Ritsus bed just in time before his mind drifts off to another place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Rei sound wiser? Older? I'm not sure if I succeeded but was this a glimpse of angst right there?  
We shall find this out eventually!  
Also it's really fun to write Mao in this and how he experiences the world~


	3. Chapter 3

It's a memory from years ago, nostalgic and gentle like the lingering warmth of the sun on a summer evening or the scent of sandalwood drifting through the air.

It was the morning after the grand banquette that Mao decided to leave the mansion together with the prince, grasping the chance of a new life even if it meant to leave behind the friends he has made. He asked them if they would come with him but all refused, too scared of the consequences they could face if they were found out before they could leave. His belongings were few and fited into a single bag, a small, unimportant life in the world of nobles and rich merchants. Mao held out until the evening when the royal family was leaving, following without a glace back to the house he has been living at for the past years. Surely he would have wavered in his decision, hesitated if he saw the faces of the other servants as he left but his decision was final, he had to leave.

They travelled from one city to the next, attending festivities and ceremonies as was the duty of the royal family as he soon learned. When they settled down for the remaining summer at the Lotus Pond the young servant couldn't help himself thinking how unfitting the name was. A pond for him was a bigger puddle with maybe a few plants and fish inside it living their everyday life. Instead a lake was spreading in front of his eyes, covered along the shore lines in lotus flowers of all colors, the gentle fragrance carried by the breeze. It was the first of the other residencies he would visit over the course of the coming years.

Here he learned the first basic rules and etiquette concerning how he should act around the royal family and the older, more established servants. Scrubbing the floors of the big buildings and preparing ingredients in the kitchen wasn't all that different from where he was before, what was different was how he was treated. At the beginning he admittedly messed up quiet a few times, not doing things well enough for their standards but the punishments were mild and most times he got away with some stern scolding, a rather respectful and gentle treatment in comparison to the beating he would have gotten usually. It was also there that he started to get closer to Ritsu, learning of the princes love for art in all forms in opposite to his brother who prefered to gather all the knowledge that crossed his way. His Highness didn't really talk to him since that evening making him wonder if he already lost interest until he was asked to join the dance group. His role wasn't important, a background dancer mainly serving as a decorative piece while the other, more experienced danced in front of him. The choreography was smooth and his new clothes were flowing with each step, he had to learn the dance under strict guidance but now that he was able to dance for the person that saved him he couldn't be more thankful. The days went by just like that, peaceful and like a dream to him. It was the late summer when he first performed alone for the prince, out there at the edge of the lake under the shades of the trees where spots of light danced over golden embroidery and green silk.

If he had to name a moment it would have been there that he fell in love. The gentle smile he received from Ritsu and those red eyes stole his heart and made it skip a beat. For the first time love bloomed inside him, warm like a summer breeze and fluttery as a butterfly making him feel light like a feather. From then on the times he was requested grew in numbers, his time with the prince increasing. He didn't always dance for him, sometimes he just wanted to talk, as if searching for a friend and if that's what he wished him to be he would gladly oblige. He studied hard, trying to close the gap between the prince and himself, if he could stay at his side this way, if he one day could convey his feelings then it's more than worth it.

As the days turned to weeks, months and finally years, Maos studies payed off, his manners, dance as well as his speech improved, turning him from a promising rescue into a brightly shining gem. Even so his feelings never changed, the time with Ritsu most dear to him.

Eyes fluttering open they met the smile of the person he was in love with, the one who took him away from that place and gave him a new home. If it was still a dream maybe it's fine to lean into that gentle hand just for a bit longer. But if it was not a dream then that means... Suddenly sitting up he immediately stumbles to his feet and knees down on the floor, apologizing to his prince for his unbecoming actions, if anyone else would have seen him like that it could have ended badly. Hearing Ritsus chuckle the dancer stands up when he asks to come closer, ear tips red from embarrassment. Looking at those ruby eyes Maos heart is set into a frenzy, every touch of Ritsu leaving a lingering heat against his skin. Seeing his jewel decorated like that for him Ritsu pulls him closer around the waist, smelling the sweet scent coming off of him. The fragnance of peaches and roses mixing into one, like a summer afternoon a sweet and warm scent that reminds him of days past. Placing a gentle hand on his princes chest Mao quietly asks to let him dance for him, cheeks a bright pink at this point. He was told to please him and seduct him and while he wasn't sure about the second Ritsus smile was worth all the effort. Looking at him taking a seat on the silken sheets Mao slowly started to dance.

Heart and breathing calming down, his mind focused on the steps, layers of clothing slowly sliding from his body, revealing it more and more. He practiced for the day he might share the bed with his beloved prince, dreaming about his arms holding him in a tight and loving embrace. Taking in the form slowly exposed to him Ritsus eyes never leave Mao for one moment, captivated by the sun kissed skin, glossy lips and sparkling eyes just like when he first saw him. Just before the last piece of clothing is gone he hugs his dancer to his chest, softly whispering into his ear.

"Will you allow me to make you mine entirely, Mao?" Blushing and heart pounding at that question, the way his name was said all lovingly, the red heads answer is a whisper only meant for his princes ears.

"Yes, Ritsu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while!  
I had it 80% finished for some weeks now but somehow I was never happy with the end until now but at last we are here!
> 
> Will Maos feelings reach his princes heart? We will find out another time~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
That's it

Placing gentle lips on plump pink ones Ritsu looks at his beloved dancer. Eyes glossy and cheeks dusted in a lovely hue of red making him look so innocent, so pure. He remembers that he is, Mao hasn't been with anyone this way before, he'll be the one to defile him, steal his innocence and pureness, he'll dye him in his color.  
The warmth of Maos hands on his chest pull him out of his thoughts, the red head quietly asking him for another kiss, his voice as sweet as honey to the ears. Smiling at the request Ritsu slowly lifts his chin, Maos skin as soft as silk to the touch though much warmer, like the rays of the sun shining brightly on a blue sky.  
This time the kiss lasts longer, lips parting, allowing for their tongues to dance around. Mao is clumsy and a little lost and to Ritsu the most adorable, trying to keep up with him, to please him. Sliding the last layer of clothing from his shoulders the prince eyes the young man before him as his emerald eyes shy away.

He's gorgeous, slim but toned body from the dance practice, skin sun kissed and red hair falling like fine threads of silk against his face.  
Hands slowly caressing over his skin Ritsu whispers encouraging praises to his beloved jewel who's hands carefully get to undo his own garments.  
Heartbeat picking up Maos fingers work slowly and carefully open buttons, letting the layers of silk and gold embroidery slip from his princes shoulders. In contrast to his own Ritsus skin is milky white, the soft fragrance of lemons coming from it along with the warmth of a gentle heart. He shouldn't be ogling him but it's so hard to restrain himself when the person he desires from the bottom of his heart is right before him. Would it be too much to ask him to hold him in his arms for a while? Let him hear his heartbeat and feel his skin against his own.  
Unconsciously his fingers have travelled over his princes body, tracing the lines of muscles from sparring lessons, evoking the matching image in his head, a secret memory from summers past.  
He has only watched him once by pure chance, standing behind one of the many pillars as Ritsu was practicing his sword skills with his instructor. It was a dazzling sight, ebony hair flowing in the wind as the silver of his blade shone brightly in the sun. Steps quick and precise like a well studied choreography as red eyes focused on their target.  
And now those eyes were on him alone, seeing nothing else besides him in this uncovered form.

Being guided to the bed he lays down, the sheets feel cool against his skin, a contrast to the warm and tingling feeling Ritsus hands leave on him, every touch setting him and his heart ablaze. Cheeks a deeper shade of red he tries to keep in his gasps, after all he is here to offer himself.  
Noticing Maos hand clasped over his mouth Ritsu whispers into his ear, he shouldn't hide away, he wants him to enjoy it as much as himself. Truth be told while Ritsu is supposed to not favor anyone he can't deny that he has been taken in by Maos charm ever since that night. The sweet voice that reaches him next makes him smile, he wants to cherish him forever.  
Kissing down his neck his finger tips travel, exploring the smooth surface beneath them. Smiling at the soft whimpers that escape those sweet, rosy lips Ritsus hand reach over to the bedside table, a little bottle of oil resting there and waiting for it's use.

Mao watches him quietly, biting his lip in both anticipation and nervousness, after all it's his first time, will it hurt? Will he be able to please his prince? His prince who could have anyone with ease and who still choose him. The thoughts swirling in his mind are replaced by the sensation of warm oil trickling down at him. Feeling his heart beat wildly Maos looks up at Ritsu, receiving a reasuring smile in return. His breath hitches at the finger entering him, blood rushing to his head, his beloved prince is touching him in such a place. Their lips meet once again, gentle and slow, calming his racing heart with how careful he's being treated.  
Moving his fingers skillfully, working him open the raven haired smiles at his dancer lovingly while whispering soft praises to him. Showing him such a vulnerable display Mao truly is giving his everything to him. It takes a bit more preparation before Ritsu deems Mao ready, though he doesn't mind it in the least, the soft whimpers and gasps, those shining eyes and flushed cheeks, the way he is holding onto his shoulders, they are all just for him and he's taking in all of it.  
A small moan escapes Maos parted lips when he feels Ritsus fingers being pulled out. Green eyes meet red as his words escape his lips in a breathy whisper before he can think about them. "Please make me yours."  
A shy hand reaches down, fingers wrapping around Ritsus stiffened lenght, feeling it being slick with oil, stroking it nearly shyly and leading him closer as he spreads his legs.  
Feeling the tip against him, slowly pressing in, Maos whimpers and moans leave his lips, arms wrapped tightly around Ritsu. The stretch brings little tears to his eyes and it takes a few minutes for him to adjust, the feeling so foreign to him but his mind gets distracted by the kisses and soft whispers into his ear.  
Ritsu smiles softly when Mao asks him to move, pulling him a bit closer. Rolling his hips slowly, carefully, into him red eyes watch how Maos expression changes with unknown pleasure seeping into his very being.  
They take their time, fingers intertwined as they are connected. Mao feels heavenly, the squeeze just delicious, clinging onto every bit Ritsu sinks into him and the heat of his body making the Prince want to melt into him. The soft, high moans escaping those pink lips like a melody to his ears and the blush on his cheek as lovely as a freshly blooming rose.  
He would love nothing more but to remain in this moment with the red head, inside their little world of pleasure and desperate kisses and touches as both edge closer to their high. It doesn't take much longer for Mao, Ritsu filling him, stuffing him in a pleasant way, hitting and rubbing all those places that make electricity run through his body. He hasn't experienced something like this until now, a heat building up inside him until he feels like bursting. Cumming with a weak cry of Ritsus name he holds tightly onto him, whole body shaking as he covers their stomach in his release.  
Mind turning to a haze and vision blurring he apologizes for being to quick himself, his whimpers escape him when his prince pulls out of him, using his hand to jerk off until his seed mixes with his own on top of his skin.  
Laying down together they catch their breath, Maos heart racing and muscles numbing from their exhausting activities. He wants to stay a bit longer, in those gentle and warm arms but would it be alright? No, he can't just ask for such a thing, he has to return, he knows it. After all he fulfilled his duty and there is no reason to stay. Turning to Ritsu Mao thanks him for taking his first time, for allowing him to serve him even if he is inexperienced. Just as he is about to leave a hand wraps itself around his wrist. Pulling Mao closer Ritsu whispers softly into his ear, voice a bit rough from his own moans. Asking Mao to stay the night, to stay with him. The wild beating of their hearts tangible as they look into each others eyes, red affection reflecting in emerald green. Adverting his eyes amd hesitating for a moment Mao finds himself smiling a little before he nods, exhaustion soon getting to him.  
Snuggled into Ritsus side and fast asleep the red head doesn't notice the gentle hands cleaning him up, the sweet kiss placed on his forehead nor does he notice the arms laid around him, pulling him close.

All he knows is that he feels warm and safe next to the person he loves more than anything else in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even in paradise there are sometimes storms

The next morning the hallways are busy with servants running around with quiet steps, whispering and hushing amongst each other.  
Nothing of the little commotion outside reaches Ritsu's chamber though, the prince still sleeping peacefully with his beloved jewel in his arms. The sunlight filters in through the light curtains fluttering from the breeze, the birds outside chirp happily their good morning, making the young black haired man slowly blink awake.  
Eyes focusing on the red locks in front of him he smiles softly, taking some time to appreciate Maos features. His eye lashes are long and frame those beautiful emeral eyes which are hidden behind his closed lids, hair illuminated by the warm rays of the morning sun dancing in patterns over his dreaming form. Petting the soft locks gently Ritsu stops when he feels him stirr in his arms making his heart flutter in his chest, his lovely dancer is snuggling on him with a smile, how precious he is being.

Hearing a soft knocking on his door he frowns a little, more than unwilling to get up, who is disturbing their sweet moment now? When the knocking doesn't stop a sigh escapes him as he carefully gets out of the bed, mindful to not disturb Mao's sleep. Dressing up in a light robe he opens his door with a displeased face, asking what the disturbance is about. Stirring awake from the guards explanation that one of the members of the harem was missing Mao's sleep drunken mind doesn't really register the meaning of the words at first. Someone stayed away? Who would do that, it's against the rules. Only when he hears the description of the person they are searching for he understands, he is the one they mean. Sitting suddenly up he stutters an apology before he immediately hides under the sheets again, face red from embarrassment of being found like that. Meanwhile Ritsu gives orders for the search to be stopped as obviously his dancer is right here with him. Before sending the guard off he adds one more thing, no word to his brother.

Mao is already collecting his clothes again, cheeks dusted pink when he apologizes to his prince for causing trouble already in the morning, kneeling on the floor as he begs for forgiveness. He knows the rules by his heart but even so he fell so easily into the mood that they were forgotten instantly. Feeling soft fingertips lift his chin Ritsu kisses him softly. Ritsu's voice is quiet and calm as he asks him to stand up for him, he doesn't want Mao to be kneeling for him like that. A fluttering feeling spreads inside the red heads chest, the lingering warmth at his chin and cheek making him nearly lean after the hand that was pulled back.  
Quietly telling him that he needs to return Mao hurries out, surely his friends will be asking him about it later but for now he needs some time for himself first. Being suddenly left like that leaves Ritsu speachless for a second before he starts to laugh softly to himself, he should start some damage control of his own as well.  
Wandering the gardens Mao seeks out the shades of a tree to rest a bit more, plucking a ripe fruit from the tree to have as a snack. Sitting there the memories of the last night resurface and heat up his cheeks, he really became one with the person he loves and stayed with him until the morning as well. Ritsu made him feel so special like no one else did before and treated him with such care that the slight soreness in his hips and legs are all that are left. He still feels like it was a dream but the little sting is the proof that it was real and it somehow makes him happy to know that his prince was happy to take his first.

Looking up to the sky and laying down in the grass Mao slowly gets lost in his thoughs until he hears the sound of footsteps. Peaking into the direction of the sounds he immediately gets up and bows his head when he sees the king approach him. "G-Good morning your Majesty" Mao stutters as his nerves run high, will he be punished now for causing such a chaos in the morning? Closing his eyes he waits for a lecture or anything but instead Rei calmly asks him if he has been with his brother. Face heating up Mao can only nod as answer, fidgeting on one spot. It really is that obvious huh?  
Red eyes watch closely every reaction Mao gives, after all even though Mao has been with them for years now Rei still doesn't know all too much about him, however he knows how important he is to his brother and how much of a problem that could become. But it's still to early to judge, after all as unreasonable as his brother can be at times it doesn't seem like their current bond would interfere with state affairs, however...  
"What are you to Ritsu?"  
Getting caught off guard by that question Mao stares at the man in front of him. What he is to his prince? Looking down Mao feels his heart clench, after all he isn't stupid, he knows that the reality is harsh and unforgiving and there are things he'll just have to accept. His answer is quiet and shaky, painful to his soul even. "I'm... Just a dancer like the others your Majesty."  
Humming in acknowledgement Rei apologizes for this sudden question, ruffling the soft red locks. He knows it's not entirely true but it seems like this gem his brother picked up is aware of the fine line they are walking. Telling him to return to his room and rest he walks with him to the gates in the back of the palace before taking his leave. For now it's still alright and he won't intervene but eventually his little brother will need to make a decision.

Sitting on his bed Mao's head is filled with the words of the king, that question that makes his heart hurt. "I... I'm his..." Closing his eyes he doesn't dare to say the words, after all what is he really to Ritsu? He knows better than to hope and dream for things impossible, after all there is a line between them that neither can cross even if their bodies became one. It's a painful shock running through him, making his heart tremble and fingers feel numb, the feeling of a impossible love.  
He thinks about that one summer day, the feeling blossoming in his chest and the happiness he feels whenever his beloved prince smiles at him. But even with or maybe because of all that the pain in his chest never fades entirely. He can still remember Ritsus fingers tracing the lines on his skin, the sweet and burning feeling they left and his sweet words as well. Mao knows all too well that he isn't the only one, he might be his favorite, he might be special for him but he doesn't own his heart entirely.  
To share himself, his love, with everyone is one of his princes duties, it has always been. Drinking tea, wandering the streets of the capital, chatting during meals, all those things he loves doing with him are things he does with others as well.  
He truly is a fool of the biggest kind, to loose his heart to someone he can never truly reach.  
One day his Highness will find a bride, surely as radiant as a bright star, able to support him and of befitting status as well. They will fall in love and marry with a big celebration because of this joyful occasion while he will be dancing for them even if his prince won't be looking at him at all. Maybe they'll leave this palace and the capital as well to live at another place, on that day what would happen to him? Laughing softly Mao blinks the tears away, making them run down his cheek, creating wet spots on his pillow.  
To live without his prince... Without Ritsu is something he doesn't think he can do anymore, what a fool he has become. But even so his heart yearns for it, the sweet words and smiles, the gentle hands holding him and those loving eyes in the color of roses. Rolling around he looks at the dozens of present carefully collected and kept over the years he has been granted to be with Ritsu already.  
How much longer will it stay this way? How much longer until they will be torn apart?

"Would it be selfish of me to wish to stay with you forever?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, being royalty is not easy
> 
> Well this took longer than expected but hey who would have thought we would get caught up in a energy draining pandemic right?


End file.
